comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Helmut Kroenen (Earth-70709)
History Early Life Not much is known about Kroenen's childhood, or relatives or elementary school life. However, some "files" revealed this man's real name of Helmut Kroenen. He was born to a rich German noble family in Berlin, Germany. Helmut was known to have a physical disorder of having red eyes after his birth, not a mutation, nor anything else, and it was unexplained why. Helmut had been taunted in his school for his red eyes, making him gained the nickname of the "Demon" in his elementary school. His parents does not know about this, due to the fact that Helmut does not told them about it. However, Helmut solved this with some "speeches" that left his mockers "dead in words". World War II Helmut succeeded all his studies later on, without any problems or even his mockeries of "being a demon" with red eyes. Helmut's red eyes also gave him an intimidation "skill or power". During his high school, which is a little bit old fashioned during his times due to the fact that the "tech and things" there are not as good as today's schools, Kroenen was a briliant star of his school. However, his short temper may always been his obstacle through out his high school life alikes. However, Helmut's high school times were during World War II, so as Kroenen expected, his school was broken to pieces, literally. Kroenen also found out that his parents are dead due to "accidental explosions" from allied bombings. Weirdly and however, Helmut does not "flinch", "cry", or "mourn" over his parents' death for an unknown reason, but then ordered his still surviving butler to bury them in his mansion's backyard, which is being rebuilt. Helmut later joined the WWII's battle fields, being a part of the Stormtrooper military division. Not much is notable about Kroenen in that division, but a notable thing from him is that his face is scarred due to a gun shot from an American soldier, but leaves Helmut still alive and not "flinching". Secrets and Damage After some years, months, days and hours of fighting in the battle fields, Helmut then returned home to see that his butler is still alive. However, Helmut realized that after all these years, his butler's appearence is still as good as he looked once, being having the same mustache, but no physical degrades. Helmut, now an adult questions his butler, "Why are you still so... The same?" The butler replied by actually leading him to his family mansion's library, that led to a secret door, and through that door, Kroenen realized that his butler and his parents are making a secret "serum" or some kind, or "experimental glue" for the Germans to win the war. The butler explained that this "glue" had been developed over the years since Helmut was born, and his parents expected Kroenen to finish the "glue". Helmut at first said and stated that he's not too intelligence for this, however, his butler explained that Kroenen has a "hidden" ability. And suddenly, this "ability" comes to live, Helmut actually has an insane amount of intelligence in working on the "glue", and finally, the glue's ready and Helmut along with his butler prepared it for testing. However, the butler "does not want" to be the patient, because he had ever took it. Helmut, then without no other options, "drank" the "glue" like a madman. After that, Helmut felt that he's better than ever, and he got enhanced attributes, such as strength and speed and stamina. However, suddenly, his face is scarred once again because of his butler's "meddling" which enrages Helmut. However, the butler calmly replies that the "meddling" is for his own good. Helmut had been told that he was expected by his family to be a "hero", and the butler showed a mask, that Helmut would eventually wear until future times, and Helmut wore it, and he felt the "power". Unknowingly, the mask also gave Helmut even another addition of attribute enhancement. And not just that, Helmut also notices that he's now like his butler, he is immortal. Continuing His Story With Kroenen's immortality, Kroenen even participated in more wars. While still in his World War II era, Kroenen became what could be a "German legendary hero". Kroenen would suddenly appear out of nowhere in a battle field where the Germans fought, and with his enhanced attributes, he basically slices and guns down every enemy he sees. This even attracted Hitler to actually be in touch with Helmut Kroenen, or now known as "The Baron". After some chats with Hitler, as well as finishing the conversation with Hitler, Helmut then thought that Hitler was right about somethings, while at another part, he disagrees with Hitler. After that, Helmut got confused, but still "resumed" his so-called "work" while also dealing with crimes in Berlin. Shortly, some months later, Kroenen got a wife and child, who would be Kroenen's own life supporter. However, one day, Helmut found out that his wife cheated on him and his child was gone, and when the child was found, he's dead. Helmut, in anger, strikes down his former wife down with his family's sword and killed the cheater. Helmut then lived alone with his butler in another mansion he bought, with some of his own modifications. Later, his wife and child's death soon spreaded out, as well as the cheater's death. However, German authorities, including Hitler, states that this was no "problem at all". Scattered Away Kroenen then still lived alone with his butler, resuming his work. However, he realized that the Germans are losing in the war's fronts. Kroenen then wondered what should he do. However, his butler "warned" Kroenen to "not worry". However, Kroenen replied about the souls of the German soldiers, and the broken spirits of them if they lose. His butler then reminded Kroenen about his statement that "partly he does not agree with Hitler". Kroenen then realized this and agrees with his butler. Helmut himself realized that Hitler wasn't really right all along. And then, suddenly, Kroenen "disappears" from the public, becoming a "shadow" that disappears, and his legends turn to dust. And at the same time, the Germans lost the war, and World War II is officially over, also after Japan got bombed with 2 atomic bombs. Thunderbolts and Modern Era In truth, actually Helmut and his butler were in cryostasis inside a chamber that his family made. At the modern era, Helmut and his butler woke up once again, seeing the now different world. Helmut's mansion is now like broken and became a "relic" while another German family took the mansion as residence. Helmut then goes up, with his sword and some World War II guns along with his butler. And then, Helmut and his butler heard that someone, sounding like a female, telling stories to what could be children in a room. Helmut, then listens closely and heard that the female is actually a mother, and tells stories about Helmut himself during his "hero days" once to his children, which are a boy and girl. In a surprise manner, Helmut then enters the room and sees the mother and her children, which surprises them. Helmut then says in Germany, "The so-called hero you think is here. No madness can prevail here." The mother then says in surprise and shouts to his husband that there's a madman here. Immediately, the father came and gets surprised. However, Helmut immediately states how real is he by sheathing his sword and doing his "family tradition" that also the mother told to the children, which is saying in Germany, "Kroenen family member here, in honor." The father and mother then suddenly believed that the man was indeed Helmut himself. And after some events, Helmut then goes out from his old mansion, seeking a place in the world with his butler. However, he ended up being in an international, worldwide organization called the "Thunderbolts" which are formed to conquer the world. Helmut, with his butler's advice, suddenly thinks that this "Thunderbolts" should be reformed to a more.... Extraordinary one. At the same time, Helmut also sees that in a TV, a "villain" had been defeated by a "hero". Witnessing this, Helmut sees an "injustice", the small (Omni-Man) "oppresses and defeats" the bigger one (Abomination), which gave Helmut a "vision" that smaller parts around the world, whether it's military or what, will easily pin and destroy the bigger, even if the "bigger" is the one who reigns. This pushes Helmut to actually reform the Thunderbolts with members of various "super-villains" akin to what "The Baron" is now. Helmut then says to his butler, "I know, once I'm a hero. But this injustice I see... I must be what people on this time says as a villain while others... Call me a hero." And at that point, Helmut reformed the Thunderbolts with super-villains as it's members and he becomes the leader of the Thunderbolts. Powers and Abilities At first, Helmut does not have any special powers or abilities. However, after his war times in the battle fields, Helmut's physicality became at peak levels and he is proficient at wielding guns and knives and at tactics. At one point, Helmut himself was appointed to be a general, and proved to be a great and expert tactician. Not just that, Helmut receives several combat and martial arts training, such as boxing. Helmut also have an intimidation factor due to his disordered red eyes. Also, Helmut is a skilled sword fighter, in nearly all ways, being trained by his parents at young age with toy swords that will become one of his best assets. Also, Helmut is an expert marksman after his training during World War II. Then, after Helmut took the "mantle" of a "hero" called The Baron, he took a glue that his family had been developing all along, that is like a "German super-soldier serum", and it gave him these powers: *'Enhanced Strength: '''Helmut is stronger than other average humans. He can lift some heavier objects a normal grown man couldn't lift, but this does not count lifting tanks or cars, but Zemo is able to wreck a car's frontal part with his own fist. Some "level examples" of this strength level is to throw a steel chair easily, opening a medium-level steel vault physically with low difficulty by pulling it himself, and breaking an Oak wood with his bare hands easily. *'Enhanced Speed: 'Helmut is able to run faster than most normal humans, as well as some finest athletes around the world who can run fast enough. However, Kroenen isn't invulnernable to slow down effects. But still, Kroenen can run fast enough. *'Enhanced Durability: 'Kroenen can survive most blows that can kill a normal human being easily. However, this does not give Kroenen invulnernability. Instead, it gives Kroenen a high pain tolerance as well as some resistance to cold and hot temperatures. *'Enhanced Stamina: 'The "glue" that Kroenen consumed also neutralizes most fatigue toxins that his body produce during physical activities, making Kroenen can do pro-longed physical activities longer than normal humans. *'Enhanced Intellect: 'in addition to Kroenen's already intelligent nature, the glue also gave Kroenen a boost to his intellect. This also doubles his tactical scanning abilities and makes him "flexible" in combat situations where it requires great brain-power. *'Enhanced Agility: 'Kroenen is able to be more agile than most of other normal human beings. With this, he is able to combine his strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, balalnce and bodily coordination beyond normal human beings. Equipments *'Baron Suit: 'This suit gave Kroenen even more enhanced attributes and a little bit protection against gun fires, flames, or even melee attacks. This suit also comes with a mask that although it's covering the whole face, it does not block all of Kroenen's five senses. The suit has been upgraded after Helmut reformed the Thunderbolts himself. *'Sword: 'This is Kroenen's primary weapon. The Baron is shown to be proficient at using this weapon, even deflecting some bullets, even .50 caliber bullets with his sword with ease. The sword is made from an unknown type of metal, that is hard to break and can withstand bullets easily, even heavy ones. The sword is also sharp enough to cut down through steel. *'MP-40: 'An SMG Kroenen got from his World War II days, now still used and modified to fire rounds akin to those of M249 SAW and with extended magazine. Helmut is proficient too in using this and can even fire it with one hand with no difficulty and maximum accuracy. Usually, this is stored in his legs and can be folded for stealthy things. *'Luger Pistol: 'Also a weapon from World War II, but now, it's a handgun. Like the MP-40, Helmut is proficient with this. This is Helmut's preferred ranged weapon. In modern times and after he reformed the Thunderbolts, Helmut modified it to fire .45 ACP rounds akin to those of M1911, and it fires armor piercing rounds. Trivia *Helmut Kroenen is an amalgamation of Dark Horse comics' Karl '''Kroenen '''and Marvel's '''Baron '''Zemo ('Helmut '''Zemo). **Both The Baron and Baron Zemo wields a sword. In extra, Karl Kroenen and The Baron uses World War II weapons even in modern times with some modifications. **Both Helmut Kroenen and all Karl Kroenen and Baron Zemo are expert tacticians. **However, this Helmut Kroenen isn't a good spy or infiltrator, unlike Karl Kroenen. *Helmut Kroenen is a Christian by religion. **And like Karl Kroenen of Dark Horse comics, he do believe in "demons" alike. *Once when Helmut is still in his "hero time persona", his style of fighting off crime in Berlin was similar to those of Batman, with no harm, just knock out. Category:Villains Category:Germans Category:Europeans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Males Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Sword Wielders Category:Intimidation Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Versions of Baron Zemo Category:Gun Wielders Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Former Heroes